Crumbelina DiCaramello
Crumbelina DiCaramello is a racer from the game, Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Cymbre Walk. Her candy theme appears to be based on various fancy and sophisticated Italian desserts, most notably tiramisu, chocolate biscotti, and cannoli. Her signature kart is the Tira-Missile. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Minty Zaki, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Candlehead are available from the start as racers. Official Bio Crumbelina DiCaramello: Likes it Luxe "With the exterior of a polished piece of peppermint, Crumbelina DiCaramello is the poshest racer in Sugar Rush. But when it comes to racing, extravagance and wealth doesn't distract DiCaramello; she considers herself as a down-and-dirty racer." Official Stats *Speed - 70% *Handling - 60% *Candy Coating - 45% *Sweetness - 50% Appearance Crumbelina DiCaramello is a pretty young girl with a terracotta coloured complexion, honey-amber eyes, and deep brown hair that is pulled into tight buns on either side of her head. The curls of her buns have gold streaks that seem to resemble cinnamon buns. She wears a beige racing cap that is drizzled with chocolate and has a heart on it; the brim appears to be made of some sort of cookie. Crumbelina's jacket is metallic gold and her skirt is a latte hue, while her shirt is white with a chocolate filigree in the middle. Her leggings are a deep brown with darker stripes that match her boots with little hearts on them. Her racing outfit consists of her usual outfit, along with a white helmet with a brown heart on it, and a golden-yellow visor. Trivia *Crumbelina's original name was "Crumbelina Drizzlecap". *Her name on the jumbotron and in the credits is Crumbelina Di Caramello, but is spelled as DiCaramello in all other media. *Despite having a voice actor, Crumbelina doesn't appear to have a distinct line of dialogue in the movie. *Her plush is coffee mocha scented. *Her fans are anthropomorphic cat and teddy bear animal biscuits. *She and Taffyta are the only racers that noticed Vanellope's makeshift kart. The others appear to be waiting for King Candy to announce the start of the race or watching Vanellope being chased by Wynnchel and Duncan. *When evacuating Sugar Rush, she parked the Tira-Missile near the farewell banner, allowing Vanellope to use it to save Wreck-It Ralph from the Diet Cola Mountain eruption. *When the Sugar Rush Racers are being introduced, her name can be seen in the 5th place, but if you look at the leaderboard, her name has swapped places with Adorabeezle Winterpop's, so that she's 3rd and Adorabeezle's is 5th. *Crumbelina may be the most mature of all the racers, due to her more sophisticated sweet theme. *Crumbelinas name translated from Italian is "Crumbelina Of Caramello"; the choice of the two names is meant to sound like a caramel crumble. *In the online adaptation, Sugar Rush Speedway, the Tira-Missle has the lowest speed of all the karts, but is tied with the Tongue Twister for having the best handling. This makes her and Swizzle Malarkey the apt choices for tracks like Frosty Rally. *Some people believe that Crumbelina is modeled after her voice actress, Cymbre Walk. *Even though her eyes are brown, in the online version you can see that her eyes are blue. *When she is racing she wears a white heart helmet, but in the online adaptation, she wears a frosted cupcake helmet. *She and Minty Zaki are the only main racers that don't get disqualified during the Random Roster Race. *When she discovers that Vanellope is the princess, she says in a scared tone, "Oh!". She then cowers behind Rancis with her head bowed, as if she were shy or ashamed. *When the racers are destroying the Likkity Split, Crumbelina's arms are visible hitting the engine with a crowbar. Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Crumbelina DiCaramello Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush